A Lost Lamb
by Ellie'sGirl
Summary: Rating my change. Ginny finds herslef pregnant. Who will be there to comfort her? Will romance bloom? ( Title may change. At the Time I couldn't think of anything better)
1. Chapter 1: Encounter with a Frenchman

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I own the plot and other character that may pop up. Don't sue.  
  
Chapter 1: Encounter with a Frenchman  
  
Ginny sighed as she walked down the hall. She felt like everyone was staring at her and knew her secret. Why had she done it? No one knew. She couldn't figure out herself.  
  
*What was I thinking? I'm so stupid. I'll start showing soon and people will know. I'll get expelled and my parents will kill me. I won't be able to get a job. Everything is so horrible.*  
  
You see, Ginny Weasly went on a vacation to France. She had won a scholarship from school and went to France for two and a half months. Sure at first she was in it for the shopping and believe me there was good shopping. She wasn't expecting all the male attention. At first she had been shy and barely talked to them. After a few days she flirted with ease. Then it happened THE GUY was there. In her mind he was every aspect of perfection. He was charming, a total hottie, and nicer than anyone she had ever met. After one marvelous night she never saw him again. But one night was all it took. That's right the baby of the family Virginia Weasly had done the unimaginable. She had slept with a man just didn't know, would never see again, and wasn't a wizard. She was now pregnant with that very man's child.  
  
Ginny took a turn into the girls bathroom and locked herself in a stall. She let the tears fall. She cried until she had no tears left to cry to the point were she was just sobbing. Hermione came in and immediately opened the door to see what was wrong. Ginny said nothing. She sat there and hiccuped letting Hermione hold her and rock back and forth.  
  
" Ginny what's wrong?"  
  
"I *hic* did something wrong."  
  
"Tell me what happened."  
  
"I was in France and now I'm *hic* pregnant!" She sobbed hiding her face in Hermione's robes.  
  
"Umm could you explain that a little more hun?"  
  
"There was this boy in France. I slept with him and now I I'm pregnant!" She sobbed some more hiccuping every now and then.  
  
" Oh sweetie." Was all Hermione could say.  
  
"Everything is going to be horrible. I'll get expelled and my parents will disown me and I'll be homeless and I won't get a job and.."  
  
"Virginia Weasly!" Hermione cut her off. "I never want to hear you talk like that again! You parents love you and you won't get expelled. You will definitely not be homeless and you can get a job. You're a wonderful person and you will be fine."  
  
After a few minutes more of pep talk and many minutes of calming down Ginny and Hermione left the bathroom.  
  
  
  
Feed back appreciated.  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2: Lovely Day We're having

Thanks to all those who reviewed, I really appreciate it =) I'm sorry the last chapter was so short. I had just started writing and wasn't exactly sure what direction I wanted to go in and didn't have too much time. I don't have much time now either but I'll try.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.  
  
Chapter 2: Lovely Day We're Having  
  
On her way to lunch who should our dear friend Ginny bump into but Draco Malfoy. She dropped all her books and her bag ripped.  
  
"Why Miss Weasly," Draco drawled, "How nice to see you."  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny asked while she performed a quick repairing spell on her bag.  
  
"I don't know what you mean Virginia. Is it so wrong to want to have a nice conversation with a fellow student?"  
  
"What are you up to?"  
  
"I am shocked that you would accuse me of such a thing. Why on earth would I be up to something. I was simply going to ask you how you were Virginia. It hurts, really it does. I can feel a pain inside. Right here," he said pointing at his chest. " It upsets me that you think only the worst of me."  
  
"Well sooooorrry. It is my fault for assuming you wanted to do something mean to me like I don't know always. I can believe I thought you would do something like that. I don't get where I should have assumed thaaat." She said sarcasm dripping form her voice.  
  
"All is forgiven child." Draco walked into the Great Hall. "Oh by the way, Lovely weather we're having Virginia. Don't you think?"  
  
"I'll lovely weather him," Ginny huffed following him into the Great Hall for lunch. "What a git." She said while sitting down next to Harry.  
  
"Who?" asked Neville.  
  
"Oh just Malfoy. He bumped into me. No big deal."  
  
"Yeah," said Ron, "You should just ignore him."  
  
Hermione shot Ginny a look across the table that plainly said 'tell them'. Ginny however ignored it.  
  
"So who wants to help me with my charms homework?" Ginny asked.  
  
"You don't need help. You're great at charms." Hermione said.  
  
"Hey Ginny," Ron said, " Can I read that letter mum sent you?"  
  
*Saved by my stupid head brother. Maybe there is a God.*  
  
"Sure. But I need it back. I need to write a reply."  
  
There was a lull in the conversation. Quite unnerving for Ginny.  
  
"So, lovely weather we're having," Ginny said  
  
  
  
  
  
Feedback appreciated.  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry this was short too. I tried. I really did. I promise I'll make the next one longer =) 


	3. Chapter 3: It's like Tales from Beneath ...

A/N: Again I apologize for the shortness of my story so far. I have more time now so I promise this will be longer!  
  
Disclaimer: Not Mine Don't Sue!  
  
Chapter 3: Tales from Beneath the Grave  
  
Ginny tossed and turned all night. She kept having dreams of what might happen if she told people about her pregnancy. She stayed in bed until lunch when Hermione woke her up. She went down to lunch and then went to all her professors to find out what she missed. With the last two classes left Ginny, who was feeling sick, went to the infirmary.  
  
"Well Miss Weasly do you realize that you are pregnant?"  
  
"Umm yeah, I already knew that. I was wondering if there was maybe something else wrong with me."  
  
"Nope nothing hunny. Probably just morning sickness."  
  
"It's not morning."  
  
"I know, but morning sickness can happen any time but for most people it generally happens in the morning."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
"I will be sending a letter home. I hope you realized this."  
  
"No! Can it wait? I want to tell them myself. Just give me a week. Please!"  
  
"You should have told them by now dearie. But very well I'll give you a week but I HAVE to tell the headmaster today or tomorrow. I will however he sends nothing to your parents as well."  
  
"Thank you so much."  
  
"You're welcome now get back to class." Ginny sighed and went to her Diviantation Class.  
  
"I could sense you would be late Miss Weasly. I hope you don't mind we started with out you." Ginny sat down and they continued with the class. They were crystal gazing and the professor was coming around to help with the predicting.  
  
*GASP* "Oh my! My dear, I see horrible things in your ball." She said stopping at Ginny's table. "You are dreading something. It was unexpected but you know it will happen. It has a good beginning but a terrible end. Beware child."  
  
Ginny was walking back to the common room, quite disturbed about what the professor said, later that evening when some one stopped her.  
  
"Why isn't it my dear friend Miss Virginia Weasly," drawled a cold and oh- too-familiar voice. Ginny spinned on him.  
  
"Malfoy what are you up to?"  
  
" I just came to congratulate you."  
  
"For what? What are you talking about? You better tell me. I am not in the mood to listen to a git like you."  
  
"Moody swingy aren't we. But I suppose it comes with the pregnancy doesn't it?"  
  
"Wha.. What are you talking about? I.. I. I have no idea what you mean."  
  
"I think you might. In fact I know you do."  
  
"I don't have time for this. I really have to be going."  
  
"We really need to talk. I know you're curious."  
  
"Maybe, but I need to go. You know, homework and the like." Ginny started down the hall.  
  
"Anytime you are ready to chat I'll be here." He called to her down the hall.  
  
Ginny burst into the common room just to have everyone stare at her. She went over to Ron and poked his back.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked her.  
  
" I, I need to tell you something important. I, I'm pregnant."  
  
Ron just stared at her with his mouth hanging open. "Pregnant?"  
  
"Yes, pregnant. Some how Malfoy knows and.."  
  
"You're PREGNANT!!! Do mum and dad know?? Who did it? I'll kill him. I swear that boy will not live to see another day! And Malfoy knows? You told him before us?"  
  
"NO! He just ran into me in the hall and.." Ron pushed past her out the portrait hole into the corridor.  
  
TBC  
  
"A twist on a good thing, baby" to quote the Pepsi twist commercial. Intrigued yet? Review are highly welcomed.  
  
Want to know when this story is updated? Review, leave you email addy, and tell me you want to know. I will email you when I update! =) 


	4. Chapter 4: Death Wish

Authors Note: ::Dusts off Computer Screen:: Sorry I haven't updated in like a trillion years. And I promise I'll try my hardest to make this longer!  
  
Chapter 4: A Death Wish  
  
Ginny chased after Ron silently praying that Malfoy wasn't still in the corridor. When she looked around she couldn't see Ron or Malfoy anywhere. She was about to breakdown and cry when she heard muffled yelling through a locked door. She ran over to the door and whispered "Alohamora." Still the door would not unlock.  
  
She started pounding on the door screaming "Ron! Ron! Open the door! C'mon Ron open the damn door!" She heard screaming and slid down to the floor finally giving up. 'Oh God! What if Malfoy did something horrible to Ron?!? He could have put a curse on him or even killed him! Oh no! This is all my fault!' She continued sobbing very loudly and didn't even notice that the yelling had stopped or the footsteps.  
  
"Miss Weasley, what are you doing on the floor? You should be in bed. Would you like an escort?" asked a familiar voice--- Professor Dumbledore. She sniffed once more and gave him her hand so he could help her up. "I assure you your brother is fine. As for you and the baby.. How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm okay I guess. I'm just really worried. I know everything will be ok but I can't help but worry. And I'm always afraid of something bad happing all the time. I feel like everyone knows and that they're talking about me. I guess you could say I'm paranoid. Totally paranoid," Ginny sighed.  
  
"Well that can be expected. We'll just have to wait it out I suppose," said Dumbledore thoughtfully. They had reached the Fat Lady. He muttered the password and stepped into the common room with Ginny. When Hermione saw them she stood up. "I believe I can entrust you with her," said Dumbledore. He left after he saw Hermione leading Ginny up the stairs.  
  
No one saw Ron or Malfoy until the next morning. Both looked like they hardly slept and slightly bruised. Ginny and Hermione bombarded Ron with questions during breakfast in the Great Hall. Ron refused to say much and glared at Ginny. She knew she had a lot of explaining to do. (Lucy!!! Hahaha ok I'm good now.) Ginny spent all of her Charms class writing a letter to her parents.  
  
"Miss Weasley are you feeling ok?" asked Professor Flitwick, "You have been out of it all class and it's very unlike you. Would you like to go to the infirmary?"  
  
"No, I'm alright," sighed Ginny. She looked down at her letter. It looked pretty pathetic to her. The letter was full of cross out and ink blots. She sighed once more and tucked it back into her school bag.  
At lunch Ginny was absentmindedly playing with her food, swirling it around. Ron sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"It's ok you know. I'm you're brother and I'll love you no matter what. Mum and dad too. We're here for you. All I'm asking is that you tell me what happened and anything you know about Malfoy. Please," Ron said in the most sincere way he could. Ginny almost began to cry again.  
  
"Well," she started with a sniffle, "When I was in France. There was this muggle and we slept together and now I'm pregnant. I don't know anything about Malfoy and I just want it all to go away!" Then she broke down and started crying into Ron's chest. Ron patted her back and whispered calming things to her unsure of what he should do. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Ginny whispered over and over.  
  
"It's not your fault," Ron said firmly, "I'm here. Relax. It's going to be ok. I promise. Malfoy's got a death wish.." Before he could finish Ginny's sobbing became harder and he decided now was not the time to talk about it.  
  
"I'm the one with the death wish!" she cried. At that precise moment Malfoy walked over to the table. Ron stood up in a huff. He was prepared to settle this now how ever he had too.  
  
"Before you do anything please let me talk to Ginny. In private if you don't mind." Draco almost sounded sincere so Ron looked towards his friends to see what they thought. Hermione gave him a look that said give him a chance, but Harry's face was stern. Ron himself was not sure exactly how he felt but at the same time was against it.  
  
"Malfoy you've got a death wish," he stated matter-o-factly.  
  
"No, Ron. Let me talk to him," Ginny intervened. A look of relief washed over Malfoy's face. Ron twitched and turned to look at her.  
  
"Are you sure about this Ginny?" he questioned. She just nodded. "Alright Malfoy ten minutes and if she tells me you did.."  
  
"Can it Weasley. I'll play nice with your little sister. Don't worry. Besides, I want to talk to her not you." Ginny stood up and followed Malfoy into the hall. Ron glanced at his watch and sighed. He slumped back into his seat.  
  
"Don't worry Ron," Hermione said, "She can handle herself. She's an independent woman. (All my independent women throw your hands up at me. Sorry I couldn't help myself) She'll be fine. Trust me."  
  
"You better be right."  
  
Meanwhile there was a heated conversation going on in the hallway.  
"So you mean to tell me that the muggle is some sort of secret agent. He knew I was a witch and purposely got me pregnant and now I have some sort of tracking device and there's nothing that magic can do to help us?" Ginny was upset about what Malfoy just told her but she really didn't know whether she should believe him or not. He was know for such practical jokes and the story he told her was so preposterous no one in there right mind would believe it. Ginny did not know what to think. She was torn beyond belief and was about to cry once again. * Oh God, why me?*  
  
A/N: Wow I am proud of myself. That almost doubled the length of my story. Well you can't say it's not longer. I know it's still not all that long but hey I don't like lengthy chapters. I'll try to update soon but I am doing other things so forgive me if it takes a while. Feedback much appreciated. Lots of Love ~ Kitty March 


End file.
